1. Field
The present disclosure relates to jet pumps for nuclear reactors.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cutaway view of a conventional jet pump in a reactor pressure vessel of a boiling water reactor. Referring to FIG. 1, a drive flow 102 of a motive fluid (coolant outside the reactor pressure vessel) enters the riser pipe 104 and flows upwardly to the inlet elbows 106. As the drive flow 102 is discharged downwards through the nozzles 108, an entrained flow 110 of suction fluid (coolant inside the reactor pressure vessel) is drawn into the throat 112 of the mixer 114 and is mixed with the drive flow 102. The mixed flow continues downwardly to the diffusers 116 where the kinetic energy of the mixed flow is converted to pressure.